Imprisoned
by caitiac
Summary: Loren and Eddie are now both famous and really in love. But when loren gets a part in a movie so big she cant refuse she finds out Tyler will be playing her love intrest. Will jealousy tear Eddie and loren apart, or will they stay together through it all? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. Please review!

**. .**

**Eddie:** Hey Lo are you ready yet? We are going to be late!

**Loren: **yeah babe I'm ready! Let's go.

Loren had been offered the lead part in a huge movie called "Imprisoned." A movie about a girl named Nikki (Loren) who has mind control/reading powers and she can create force fields. But she gets captured and taken to Lorp (a magical planet that has been taken over by evil minions.) While she is there she meets Eric (who has invisibility powers and who nikki falls for.

**Loren:** Hi Drake! (Director of the movie)

**Drake: ** Loren, Eddie! Loren are you ready to start filming?

**Loren:** Of course! Can I meet who will be playing Eric?

**Drake: **He is going over his script and I need you to get to costume and make-up, so you guys will have to meet later. Sorry Loren.

**Loren:** That's fine I'll go get ready. Come Eddie.

**Eddie: **Ok babe, let's go to your dressing room.

Loren and Eddie get to the dressing room where they are met by Loren's stylist, Gina, and her make-up artist, Zoey. Loren was sitting in a chair while a girl named Quin curled her hair, Zoey applied her eyeliner and Gina was preparing her outfit. Loren looked up to see Eddie staring at her.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie:** Nothing just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Loren:** I'm the prettiest girl, so you're saying there's a guy who's prettier than me?

**Eddie: **Fine person in the world.

**Loren: **So there is an alien tha-

**Eddie: **Loren Tate you are the most gorgeous person in the universe!

Loren blushed

**Loren: **Thank you!

Once Loren was all ready she and Eddie made their way to the set. Eddie walked behind Loren and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Eddie:** You're going to do great Lo.

**Loren: **Thanks. But I will only do good if I'm thinking of you.

Loren turned around and kissed Eddie. After about a minute of kissing Loren pulled away.

**Loren:** You're not going to get jealous that I'm kissing another guy are you?

**Eddie: **As long as you promise that it wont mean anything to you…..and that Eddie Duran is the most amazing awesome sexiest man alive.

Loren smirked at his reply. Glad that he wouldn't be mad at her for kissing whoever was playing Eric.

**Loren: **Fine, I promise that it won't mean anything and that Eddie Duran is the most amazing awesome sexiest person alive….and I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too Lo. Now let's go meet Eric.

**Loren: **ok let's go

Loren and Eddie walked hand in hand to the set and meet up with Drake.

**Drake: **The actor playing Eric and his girlfriend will meet us here.

**Loren:** Great I can't wait to meet him!

**Person: **I'm here Drake. So who's playing Nikki?

As Loren and Eddie turn around they see…..

**Sorry it's short. But its late so im going to bed, Goodnight! Don't forget to review!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tyler!

Thanks for the reviews!

. .

**Eddie/Loren:** TYLER!?

**Tyler: **Hey guys. (he said with a sarcastic smirk.)

**Eddie: **What the hell are you doing here?

**Tyler: **Well I got the part of Eric.

**Loren:** So for the next 9 months I have to pretend to fall in love with Tyler!?

**Drake:** Yes. I'm sorry Loren but Tyler earned the part.

**Loren: **Then why is _she _here. (she said with a disgusted look on her face.)

**Chole: **Nice to see you to valley girl.

**Loren: **Chole, I was voted the most famous female popstar for 2012, calling me valley girl does not really make sence.

**Chole: **If you don't mind the adults are trying to talk. Shhhh.

**Loren: **Chole when are you going to relies that you were three when I was born that's not much of an age difference.

**Drake: **That's enough you guys. We need to start fliming.

. .

**Director: **Action!

**Nikki (Loren): **Eric! Eric, wake up!

**Eric (Tyler): **Nikki?

**Nikki: **Yes, yes, its me! Im so glad your awake how do you feel.

**Eric: **Really sore….what happened.

**Nikki: **After we escaped we had to jump off that cliff and on the way down you hit your head. So I dragged you into this cave.

**Eric: **Oh. Well thank you. (he said as he leaned closer to loren.)

**Nikki: **I thought you were going to die. (She said very slowly/quietly. Her nose touching Tylers.)

**Eric: **You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?

With that Tyler leaned in and kissed loren.

**Loren's thoughts: **Ewwww ewwww ewwwww!

**Tyler's Thoughts: **I think I falling for her….

When the kiss was over Loren glanced over and saw eddies face red with rage and she felt bad that that the script told her to kiss him again. So this time Loren/Nikki leaned in.

As the kiss grew more and more passinote the more jealous Eddie became.

**Chole: **Omg! Is the wonderful Eddie Duran jealous.

Eddie remained silent.

**Chole: **You know, (She said getting really close to Eddie) They are not the only ones who can kiss.

**Eddie: **Stay away from me. (He said as he walked to the other side of the set.)

Loren and Tyler were still kissing. Tyler picked Loren up and she wrapped her lags around his torso.

**Eddie's thoughts: **Is this ever going to end? ( He could feel his face heating with rage)

**Tyler's thoughts: **I'm falling fast and hard for this girl!

**Loren's Thoughts: **Ewwww Ewww Ewwwww!

**Director: **And Cut! That's it for the day!

Loren unwrapped her legs and dropped back to the ground as quickly as she could and walked over to Eddie.

**Loren: **That was so gross!

**Eddie: **Wasn't to nice to watch either.


	3. Chapter 3: No more Leddie D:

**Please Please Please! Review!**

**. .**

**Drake:** Hey Loren, Tyler come here.

Loren, Eddie, Tyler, and Chole all went over to Drake.

**Loren:** Yeah what is it Drake.

**Drake: **We are going to take a lunch break then we are going to shoot the battle scene for the end of the movie so Loren, Tyler I'm going to have to have you guys go over your lines one more time then go to costume and make-up and meet back up here at three.

**Loren/Tyler: **Ok

**Drake:** Eddie I need you to go to costume and make-up as well.

One of the good things about this movie is that eddie also had a small part in it. But the bad thing is that his character (Nick) tries to kill Loren at one point.

**Eddie:** will do, Loren do you want to go for lunch?

**Drake: **Oh yeah about that…umm…we need for Loren and Tyler to pretend to be dating. So Eddie you and Loren can't be seen with each other for a while.

. .

**Sorry it's so short but hey, I got 2 chapters up in one day so that's good right! Thanks so much, don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Right and wrong

**Thank you all for the great reviews!**

**. .**

**Loren/Eddie/Chole:** What!?

**Loren:** I can't date Tyler!

**Drake: **Im sorry Loren but you have to.

**Chole: **Well now that there dating that only leaves you and me. (she whispered to Eddie)

**Loren: **No. I don't have to do anything.

**Drake: **Oh but you do, if you want to keep your role in this movie.

**Loren: **Oh ok so who would take my place?

Drake looked around the room and started to think.

**Drake: **Chole.

**Chole: **What the hell! They can't date! That would just be terrible…oh well I guess I get the part…

**Loren: **Shut up Chole.

**Chole: **I don't take orders from children

**Eddie: **Enough Chole!

**Drake: **Im sorry but Loren, you have to make a dission.

Loren didn't want to "date" Tyler at all. But she would not let the squeaky voice, bottle blonde witch steal her part.

**Loren: **FINE!

Drake left the room. Loren looked over at Tyler. Then she relised Tyler didn't say a word to protest he had just stood there the entire time smiling.

**Loren's thoughts: **What is going through that sick twisted mind of his

**Tyler's thoughts: **I can't believe that I get to date Loren. This is so amazing! This is my chance to steal her from Eddie!

**Loren: **Tyler? Why are you smiling?!

**Tyler: **Well im dating the fabulous Loren Tate.

**Loren: **In public! So right now im dating my actual boyfriend.

. .

**Nikki:** Eric? Eric where are you?

**Nick: **Oh he's not here. Looks like he was to scared to save you.

Nikki stayed slient.

**Nick: **Well now that your free…

Nick/Eddie walked over to Nikki/Loren and started to kiss her neck.

As much as Loren didn't want this to stop she had to.

**Nikki: **Get off of me!

**Nick: **Fine…

He tackled Nikki to the ground and tied her there.

**Nick: **You have no use to me.

And he (fake) lit the room on fire.

Just then Eric sneaked in and untied Nikki.

Nick tried to open the door to leave when he saw the doors were locked.

**Eric: **What, trying to leave so soon?

**Nick: **what are you doing here. And I hope you know that there are tons of explosives in this room and we will all die if you do not unlock the doors we will die.

**Eric: **No you will die.

Then as if that was her cue Nikki put a force field around her and Eric, and the building blew up.

**Director: **Cut! That's a wrap

. .

**Thank you all and please don't forget to review! Let me know what you think should happen! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5:Enoughs enough

**Hey you guys! Im going to try to make the chapters longer this time!**

**. .**

Loren, Eddie, and Tyler all got back into their regular clothes and were all about to walk out the door when…

**Drake: **Hey! Guys wait up!

**Tyler: **Yeah what is it?

**Drake: **We have a interview for the new couple.

**Loren: **Don't call us that we are not dating!

**Drake: **Well to the publics eye you are. Now theres take out on the way you guys can go hang out in your dressing room till dinner then its time for the interview.

. .

Loren and Eddie decide to go back to Lorens dressing room.

**Eddie: **So what do you want to do. ( says as he sits down in a chair.)

**Loren: **Mabe a little bit of this.

Loren crossed the room and sat on Eddies lap and started kissing him.

**Eddie: **Works for me.( he mumbles between kisses)

They are kissing for about another 10 mins when there is a knock on the door.

**Loren: **Go away! (Loren says leaning in for another kiss.)

**Drake: **Dinner will be here in 5 mins.

**Loren: **K we will be right out (Loren whined)

**Eddie: **I Love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

He leans in for one more quick kiss and picks Loren up, throws her over his shoulder and walks out of the door.

**Loren: **Eddie I didn't forget how to walk.

Loren said threw giggles.

**Eddie: **I know but this is more fun.

**Loren: **Put me down.(she said smiling)

**Eddie: **Finnnee.

"Theres something in the air-ir air-ir yeah were gonna have a good time"

Lorens phone was ringing.

**Eddie: **Nice ringtone. ( he said sarcastically)

**Loren: **Oh please I know mars is set as yours. Hello? (she asked as she picked up the phone.)

**Person on phone: **Hi Loren this is Greg Keller from One Shot music records we were wondering when you would like to schedule your recording session?

**Loren: **Oh yeah hold on a sec. Eddie its one shot I got to take this ill meet you there.

**Eddie: **Ok ( he said as he kissed her cheek.)

Eddie walked away.

**Loren: **Yeah I have filming for three more days before I get a break so how about Friday at around 3:30?

**Greg:** Yes. Of course we will have your recording booth ready for you when you get here.

**Loren: **Thank you very much bye!

Loren hung up the phone and starting walking down the hallway. When she turned the corner she saw Eddie and Chole Kissing.

**Loren: **Eddie? (she asked in a hurt whisper as tears fell down her face)

**Eddie: **Loren I know that everyone says this but is truly NOT what it looks like!

**Loren: **Oh yeah? Then what is it?

**Eddie: **I was walking ba-

**Loren: **Save it Eddie.( She turned to walk away)

**Eddie: **Lo wait!

**Loren: **I'm sorry I have an interview with my boyfriend…Tyler.

Loren knew exactly how to hurt Eddie. She was so heart broken she wanted to get to him and this was the perfect way to do it.

Eddie just stood there looking so heart broken. Loren wiped her tears and walked away.

When Loren got there she walked over to Tyler who was standing with Lily Park. As soon as soon as she got next to him she grabbed his hand.

**Lily: **Ok lets start the interview.

The three sat down and the camera started rolling.

**Lily: **Ok so loren why did you and Eddie break up.

**Loren: **We just weren't meant for each other.

Lily started asking Tyler a whole bunch of different questions intil it was time to go to commercial.

Loren said she had to go to her dressing room so she got p and left. On her way there she heard Eddie and Chole talking she couldn't help herself…she had to listen in. Eddie was angry.

**Eddie: **Chole I cant believe you did that to me! I don't love you anymore you lied our relasheinship was just a HUGE mistake. Loren is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love that girl more then you will ever know and you know I didn't kiss you I pused you off as soon as it happened and you know that but you wont tell loren that and now I lost her!

**Chole: **She is a little girls Eddie. You love me and you know it!

**Eddie: **She is not a little girl! I never even knew what love was intil I meet Loren, I just thought I loved you but it was not love. What me and Loren have is love what we had I

**Chole:** No. If I cant have you im going to make damn she that little teenybopper cant either.

With that she stormed off. Eddie sunk to his knees tears streaming down his face.

**Tylers thoughts: **I cant believe that I actually stole Loren from Eddie! (that is what he thinks)

**Eddie's Thoughts: **I….lost….Loren….I…..lost…..Loren….

**Loren's Thoughts: **I should have known Eddie would never hurt me….now I have hurt him….what have I done.

Loren started to walk towards Eddie when Lily pulled her back to the interview and the camera turned back on.

**Lily: **Welcome back!

Loren totally zoned out not wanting to think of anything but Eddie.

**Eddie's Thoughts: **I will go wath the end of the interview and hopefully Loren will talk to me.

**Lily: **Loren? So what do ya say.

Loren snapping back into reality.

**Loren: **Im sorry what?

Just then Eddie walked into the room.

**Lily: **Could we get a kiss from the happy couple to end the show?

**Eddie's Thoughts: **No. Please. NO!

**Loren's Thoughts: **It's time I tell them

**Tyler's Thoughts: FINALY!**

Before Loren could object Tyler Kissed her square on the lips. Loren imeditly pulled away and stood up.

**Loren: **Ok this has gotten out of hand. Im not dating Tyler. Me and Eddie never broke up. In fact we are very much in love. Drake told me I had to pretend to do this or he would give my part to Chole.

Loren walked over to Eddie (the camera followed her) and kissed him. They looked into each others eyes, their forheads pressed together.

**Eddie: **I don't hate me anymore.

**Loren: **Who said I hated you I love you and I always will.

Then they both leaned in for a passionate kiss.

. .

**Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I love you all! Please review! **


	6. So so so so so so so so so SORYYY 3

**Hey guys sorry its been sooooo long since I have updated! So I don't know if I should continue the story what do u think? If I get some good comments to continue then I will! If I get good comment I will post a new chapter on Wednesday! Thank u love u all please comment should I stop or should I keep going?!**

**-Caitiac**


	7. Chapter 7: fired, re-hired and DAD!

**OH MY GOD GUYS I'm SOOOOOOO SORRRY! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I completely forgot about my two fanfics and didin't remember them till I got a email from the website about something….but anyway im back and im going to try to start this story up again! Thanks, sorry again(I feel like a terrible person ****)**

**. .**

Drake: Loren you're fired!

Loren: Really!? So for my part you're going to have this lying, manipulative bi-

Chole: Excuse me!

Loren: (ignoring chole, she continued) Drake you are to far into shooting to get someone else it would take you at least another four months to get everything started again!

Drake: Oh yeah? What makes you think that!

Loren: Because you will have to go through auditions again, find someone who was right for the part, then they have to learn their role, then you have to start shooting all over again and you can't use any of the sences with me in them and may I remind you that I am the star of this movie so I am in like all of the sences so it would be like having to re-shoot the whole movie!

Drake stood there thinking for a moment.

Chole: Oh come on Drake it wouldn't take that long because you already said I could have the part and I know most of her role so that would cut some time off and th-

Drake: Fine Loren, you can keep your part. I'm really sorry that I did that it was obscured.

Loren let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

Loren: Thank you soooo much drake.

Eddie: I'm tired can we go home please?

Drake: sure. Guys that s a wrap! I will see all of you bright and early Monday morning.

. .

_Ok so I'm jumping a little bit of time. It's two months later, the movie is done and the premier is a week away Loren and Eddie are laying on the couch in eddies apartment._

Eddie's POV

I'm sitting here holding a sleeping Loren. God she's pretty. I Carefully get up and pick her up I glance at the clock- 1:47 am. So I bring Loren upstairs and lay her down on the bed. She is in jeans and a tight shirt, both looking super uncomfy so I carefully unbutton her jeans and pull them off. I'm having troubles trying to get then off without waking her, her eyes flutter open and she laughs at me trying to get the skinny jeans off.

Eddie: What I'm trying to be nice. It's not my fault your pants are so damn tight!

She laughs at me again.

Loren: I know you're sweet.

She says as she finishes pulling off her pants and then her shirt.

Loren: will you please hand me one of your shirts.

I look at her and just kiss her.

Eddie: Why I would much rather you stay like this (I motion towards her in only a bra and underwear)

Loren: Eddie please just hand me the shirt

She says playfully pushing me off

Loren: I'm tired…

I relucntently hand her one of my shirts and go to the other side of the bed and crawl up close to her.

Eddie: I love you

_I mumble into her shirt_

Loren: Back ach'a handsom

I smile and drift off to sleep

. Sleepy time .

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing.

I got a txt from jake

_Hey eduerdo! Exciting news someone bough yours and lorens record lable. I want you to come meet him today 11 am see you there bro._

I reply

_Sure thing we will be there….what this guys name._

My phone buzzed again

_It's a guy named Trent Mcall and his wife Evalyn._

I replied

_Ok see you then._

I sweetly wake up loren and tell her we have thirty mins. To get to the office to meet the new guy.

Loren: who bought it?

Eddie: Oh just some guy and his wife.

. .

**I hope you enjoyed I will try to post later in the week!(P.S. Eddie does not know that Trent is Lorens dad's name that's why he didn't tell her.)**

**-caitac**


	8. Drama, confusion, and look alikes

**Heyy guys! I'm back...that's two days in a row i'm so proud! haha enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the hollywood heights characters**

**song recommendation: Here's to never growing up (avril lavigne)**

**Book Recommendation: Divergent (by Veronica Roth)**

**. .**

**Loren's POV**

After me and Eddie finish getting ready we head out for Jake's office to meet to the new owner. I wonder what the new guy will be like, i hope he is like the last owner, he was awesome!

When we pull up to Jake's office Eddie opens the door for me and we walk in to find Jake and Kellie waiting for us.

Kellie: Hey guys! You ready to meet the new owner?

Eddie: Of course, let's go.

Jake: come on let's go. The limo is waiting for us.

We all get into the limo and start talking about the movie premier and our upcoming tour. The record company (one shot) is only like 15 mins away from Jake's office so we are there in no time. When we walk in the lady at the front desk greets us.

Lady: Hello how may i help you?

Jake: We are here to see Trent Mcall, the new owner.

As soon as that name came out of jake's mouth my body went ridgid.

**. .**

**Eddie's POV**

When Jake asked to see Trent, Loren completely froze up and she gripped my arm like is she let go she would fall apart.

Eddie: Lo? Are you ok?

I whispered softly in her ear.

Loren: What? Oh...Yeah...I'm F-fine...P-p-perfectly fine, why do you ask.

Eddie: Because you look like you just saw a ghost, your studdering when you talk and you're holding my arm as if your life depends on it.

With that she quickly let go of my arm.

Loren: Oh, I'm sorry. I just...uh...am excited to meet the new guy thats all.

Lady: Mr. Mcall is in a meeting right now but should be out in a few moments, he told me to let you guys go in to his office and make yourselves comfortable why you wait.

Kellie: Thank you mrs.?

Lady: Ohh please call me Evelyn, i'm Trents wife.

Loren's iron grip was suddenly back, and then she spoke for the first time since we got here.

Loren: How long have you and Trent been together?

She asked as she studied Evelyn.

Evelyn: We have been married for 18 years, but have been together for 20 years. Why? **(By the way, Loren is 21 years old so that means Evelyn was the women he left her and nora for and that he cheated on Nora for two years before he left) **

Loren: I was just wondering.

After saying that she just walked into the office.

**. .**

**Loren's POV**

I can't believe that he cheated on my mother for two years and then left both of us! I didn't think it was possible to hate my dad more then i already did, but it is it very very much is. I do not hate many people on this earth but i hate him. I hate him with everything that i have.

I. HATE. TRENT. MCALL

Jake: Wow! This office is amazing!

Kellie: I know right. It's stunning!

I look over to see Eddie staring at me with a worried look.

Damn him for knowing me so well, he knows something is wrong. I should tell him, just not now. Plus how am i supposed to tell him, "Hey yeah so you know that guy who is now in charge of our careers and can just stop releasing our music if we piss him off? Yeah well he's my dad, yeah the one that left me when i was 4 sooo yeah, you hungry?"

If only it were that simple.

Trent: Hello Jake, Kellie

he said shaking their hands.

Trent: nice to see you two again.

Jake: The pleasure is ours

Kellie: Yes of course!

Trent: What do we have here? Eddie Duran. In my office, i'm honored!

Eddie: Thank you

he said as he shook his hand. Seeing them even shake hands made me want to go over there and punch trent in the face.

Trent let go of Eddie's hand and walked towards me smiling.

Trent: Nice to meet you Loren. May i just say that you are even more stunning in person.

He extended his hand but i didn't shake it i just looked at him with no expression but hatred.

Loren: Thank you. I look like my mother. I am a lot like my mother considering she is the only one who rasied me.

I said through my teeth. He dropped his hand after he relised that i was not going to take it.

Trent: Your mother sounds like a wonderful women.

He said looking at the ground. He knows that i know who he is.

Loren: She is.

Trent: well anyways me and my wife are thrilled to be working with Eddie and Loren we can-

Loren: No you're not. You couldn't care less about me and Eddie. You just can't wait to start making money off of us.

Jake: Loren! What are you doing?

**Loren's Thoughts: **I hate him sooo much

**Trent's thoughts: **She knows who i am. I didn't expect her to reconginze me so quickly but i'm glad she did.

**Eddie's thoughts: **What is she doing!? this man is in charge of our entire careers!

Trent: Excuse me but you have no right speaking to me like that i am your boss!

Loren: Are you kidding me!? I have every god damn right to speak to you like that!

Eddie, Jake, and Kellie just looked at us with confused expressions, wanting to know what was going on but i was to mad to explain right now.

Trent: I don't see how you thi-

Person: What's going on in here?

I turned around to see a very handsom man who looked about eddie's age standing in the door way.

Trent: Matt what are you doing here? Can't you see i'm in the middle of something?

Matt. That was his name. I liked it.

He has brown hair and the biggest brown eyes i have ever seen and i just kept staring into them. Then i looked closer at his features. The way his nose was pointed just a tiny bit at the tip. The way his eyes kinda squinted when he smiled. And when you look closly into his eyes you can see that they have a little tiny bit of green surrounding the pupil.

Loren: Who are you?

I said as i look strait into his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Eddie giving a very jealous glare towards us, though he shouldn't be jealous, yes i found Matt attractive but i saw him as more of a...almost a brotherly figure. But there was just somthing about him that seemed familer, the way he looked reminded me of...myself and how i looked. As i looked closer i could not beleive the similarties between us, we almost looked identical...

Matt: I'm Mathew. Trent's Son.

**. .**

**ohhh cliffhanger! Hoped you enjoyed! Will try and update tomorrow!**


	9. Flashbacks and can you spell DRAMA!

**Heyy guys! I know you want to kill me right now for not updating in like 2 months… but yeah my sister kinda broke my laptop (dropped it in the pool….dont ask) and im waiting for my new one to come (finally got to order a new one!) anyway this is my friends computer so it will be a few days till I post again but I will try my best!**

**Loren's POV**

Matt: I'm Mathew, Trent's son.

Then all of a sudden the truth came crashing down one me like a load of bricks.

***FLASHBACK* (first person)**

Matt: Hey Lo! Look what I found.

Loren: What is it Matty?

Matt: Look at how cool this bug looks!

Loren: EWWWW! Bugs are so icky!

While matt continued to fascinate over the strange looking beetle a four year old Loren was watching her twin brother wondering how a bug could make him get this excited.

Trent: Loren! Matthew! Get in here now!

Loren and her brother raced towards the house to find their mom sitting at the table almost in tears and not making eye contact with anyone.

Trent: Matthew. Go pack your stuff. We are going somewhere.

Nora: Trent. You can do what ever the hell you want but you can not take one of my children!

She said as she stood up front the seat and walked towards Trent. Both Trent and Nora's voices were raspy so they kids could tell they had gotten into a fight and were yelling at each other.

Trent: You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. You should consider yourself lucky that im not taking loren with me to.

Nora: He is my child and im not letting you take him from me!

Then Trent did something he had never done before. He hit Nora. Loren and Matt in their short lives had seen their parents fight, scream, yell, run out of the house and not come back for days. But not once had their father ever laid a hand on their mother.

Nora fell to the ground and he kick her until she was unconscious, then dragged Matthew to his room, packed all their stuff and left a crying Loren with a beaten Nora.

***END FALSHBACK* (Lorens POV)**

Loren: Matty?

I said holding back tears.

Matt: Hey Lo?

He said as he gave that beautiful half smile he always did.

Loren: Oh my god! Matthew I have missed you so much! You don't even know how many times me and mom tried to find you.

I said as I jumped into his arms and he held onto me like if he let go he would loose me again.

Matt: I missed you so much Lo. I love you.

Loren: I love you to!

***Eddie's POV***

What the hell is going on. I can't believe Loren would do this to me. I mean she even has the nerve to tell this guy that he loves her right in front of me **(remember Eddie, jake, and Kellie do not now matt is her brother.) **

Loren finally lets go of this guy and I open my mouth to say something but then

Loren: Eddie, Jake, Kellie. This is my twin Matthew. Matthew this is my boyfriend Eddie, Eddie's manager Jake, and my manager Kellie.

Eddie: You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me Lo?

Loren: I will explain everything later. I will come to your house tonight and fill you in on everything. I promise.

Eddie: OK

Why didn't she tell me?

Loren: hey guys could you give us a sec to talk.

Eddie, Jake, Kellie: Sure (as they leave the room)

***Loren's POV***

Loren: Trent I hate you so much for what you did. Keeping me and my mother away from Matthew is so wrong and totally unfair to take away my brother and her son. I don't care now because I have my brother back, but I want you to stay away from me and especially eddie. I want you completely 100% out of my life for good, do you understand me?

All he did was nod his heads and look at the ground like he felt bad for what he did.

As me and Matt were leaving

Matt: I don't ever want to see you again! You have kept me away from my family for to long and I am done with you asshole!

************PAGE BREAK*************

**Setting: eddie's house just Loren and eddie. Eddie is mad at loren for not telling him abaout her other family.**

**Eddie's POV**

Eddie: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

Loren: STOP YELLING AT ME! I didn't tell you because It was really hard for me to talk about him. No one knows about him except me and my mom, mel dose not even know!

Eddie: I know but if your in love with me then you should have told me!

Loren: EDDIE I COULDN'T!

Eddie: BUT YOU COULD HAVE LOREN! YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING! SO THAT JUST PROVES THAT YOU MUST NOT LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I THOUGHT YOU DID BECAUSE YOU CANT EVEN TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR OWN BROTHER!

Loren: Did you just say I didn't love or trust you?

Eddie: yes Loren that is exactly what I said.

Loren: I can not believe you! You are totally over reacting!

Eddie: OVER REACTING!? Loren…I…I cant even explain how stupid you are being.

Loren: Excuse me?

Eddie: I really cant do this right now Loren.

I started walking towards the door. I just had to get out of there.

Loren: and where are you going to go?

I didn't even answer her I just slmmed the door and drove to god know where until I though I was far enough away to think straight.

***************PAGE BREAK***************

After sitting outside for a while I relised Loren was right was over reacting. I should have understood that kind of stuff is really hard for her to talk about because it hurt her so bad. God. Im a terrible Boyfirend, she is going to hate me. What have I done? I get back in my car and drive home repeating over and over again what I am going to say to her when I get back to make her forgive me.

**Heyy guys! Wow! I think this was a producttive chapter! I promise Promise PROMISE that I will update tomorrow but then after that I will have to wai t till the new computer comes(So excited….it's pink C;) well anyway good night beautiful people!**

**~Caitiac**


	10. FRIDAY!

Hey guys! Im sooo sorry i didnt give up on this story! I just have not been able to think of anything fr it...i dont know wher i want it to go :( But i will figure it out soon because...(drum roll)...I AM UPDATING FRIDAYYY! that is a promise and if i dont you dont ever have to read any of my stories ever again;)... ok so now that that is dealt with

QUESTION TIMEEE :)

should i keep writing my other HH story Déjà vu (if you have not read it check it out)

and if any of you have read the book divergent (best book EVER! Last book in october, movie in march ahhh) should i write a fanfic for that

let me know

(heart) ~Caitiac


	11. Chapter 11: leaving

**Heyy guys….yes I know that it is not Friday but my mom went on vacation and took the computer soo sorry! **

**Song recommendation: wasting all these tears on you (cassadee pope)**

**Book recommendation: the selection (keria cass)**

**. .**

**Eddie's POV**

On my way home I stopped and got Loren some flowers. When I got to the pent house I took the stairs so I come over my "I'm so sorry I was a dick" speech a few more times. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and opened the door and saw Loren in a heap on the floor crying. But she's was not just crying she shaking and her breathing was off and she looked up when I came in but she couldn't stay focused enough to look at me again. Then I relielised she was having a panic attack. I had only seen her like this one other time

***flashback***

I had come home from jakes and Loren was in the same place she was in now balling her eyes out.

Eddie: Oh my god Loren whets wrong

Nothing.

Eddie: Loren?

After about 15 mins of her not even acknowledging I was even there I called Nora

(Eddie with be normal Nora will be italics)

_Hello?_

Hey Nora do you know whets wrong with Loren she is having a panic attack

(She started crying)

_Oh Eddie her cousin was in a car accident and died a few hours ago._

Oh my god…..Nora how are you holding up?

_I'm ok but please help Loren Eddie her and her cousin were more like sisters so this is very difficult for lo right now and she really needs you._

I of course Nora I will call you in the mooring and let you know how she is doing

***end of flashback***

I went over to comfort Loren but she just pushed me away

Loren: YOU LEFT!

She yelled at me

Eddie: Lo imp so sorry-

Loren: Eddie I don't think you get it you left just like my father. I didn't think you were coming back

As she said that she collapsed into my chest and sobbed

I don't know how long we sat there but soon she fell asleep. So I carried her up stairs layer her in my bed. Then I sat her up and took of her pants and her shirt, folded them up and slipped the shirt of mine that she always wears when she sleeps. Kissed her head.

Eddie: I love you so much and I would NEVER leave you.

Loren: love you to

She mumbled.

I took a quick shower and though about everything that had happened to me and lo today. I am never going to do that to her again. God how could I have been so stupid I should have known that would remind her of her dad. Right then I made a vow to myself that I would never do that to Loren again.

I put on some shorts and crawled in to bed with the woman I love.


End file.
